


a shield protects

by woopsforgotadam



Series: Of Misfits and Norse Gods [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe-Avengers, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mentions of Death, New Beginnings, seeds of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ur contemplates major life decisions over an empty grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a shield protects

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll lately, huh? But this made me sad lmao. :') Ur and Ultear will always be sad, no matter the verse.

Ur was well aware that she was not the only person who has lost someone in the war. She was confident in herself, not overly arrogant. Still, the loss pains her every day, but it has been five years since her dear cousin died. Fell off a train, protecting her best friend, Jellal; Captain America. Ultear was her cousin, but she was also her best friend, in fact her only friend. As a child, she was richer than other kids, it was the Great Depression and all.  Her parents had not wanted to her to be around the “lower” people. Her parents themselves weren’t that warm either, not like her Aunt.  Rosemary Milkovich, who never failed to give her niece a big hug and kiss every time she was over in the States. Even after the war, the war that took her daughter.

Rosemary Milkovich moved to the States when she was seeking autonomy from her father. She was always loving and vibrant, always insisted on Ur calling her ‘Auntie Rosie’, not the formal ‘Aunt Rosemary’. She had met a man, fell in love, got pregnant, married and had a family. She even kept her last name, and named her daughter accordingly. Uncle Joe was a nice and great man, but he died two years ago. Three years after his daughter had died.

(No one said it, but at least at Uncle Joe's funeral, there was a body. Auntie Rosie had had the chance to visit his grave; her daughter’s was empty.)

That is where Ur found herself. With the SSR in shambles, it was up to an old army friend, Colonel Clive; the womanizing genius, Silver Fullbuster and herself to come up with some sort of solution. A new agency, and “It can work, Ur,” as Silver insisted. In all the stress from the past few days, Ur found herself needing the comfort from someone lost five years ago.

“Ultear,” she greeted, her cousin would encourage her to join the two. They needed someone to watch out for them. With a long sigh, Ur closed her eyes, remembering one of the last conversations with Ultear.

_“It’s funny, watching Jellal,” Ultear had said, her eyes on said man who was cleaning his shield and laughing with the other Commandos. The sniper had smiled at her cousin, who was awaiting an explanation. “I’ve always felt like I was his shield back when he was a skinny menace. He also jumped into fights, his endurance, or stupidity, is amazing.” Ur had laughed at that, she got many letters about those events, “and now, here he is. Fighting in the war with his own shield. He no longer needs me to protect him, huh?”_

_“You’re a sniper, Ultear,” Ur gently reminded, “You kill the enemies he doesn’t see. And you’re great at it.” Ur had known for a while her cousin was a talented eye, she was the best in the entire American Army. And she was female._

_“...I guess,” her cousin had looked sheepish for a moment, before her brown eyes fixated on Ur with a hard look. “If something happens to me, and let me finish-if something happens to me, please protect him. You’re his friend, and you care about him like I do. I need to hear you say it, Ur. Please. Promise me you’ll protect him.”_

_Ur was scared then, but she had understood the urgency. The serum was a success, and it was doubtful that Fernandes would need her help, but she did nod. “I promise.”_

_Ultear smiled and when Jellal called her over, she gave Ur a nod and had walked off towards him._

__

Now, Ur reflects on that broken promise. When Jellal had made his own choice. It was the breaking of it that took Ur a long time before coming to her dear cousin’s grave.

(Auntie Rosie had not asked her much about Ultear’s time in the war, just that she left and never came back. Ur was grateful for that.)

Ultear was Ur’s best and only friend for many years. She still had every single letter that her cousin wrote to her. Once a week until the War began.

“...I’m very stressed right now, this week has been...well, mad.” Ur was speaking to an empty grave. That in itself was mad. “I made you a promise, and I broke it. You wanted me to protect Jellal..and now, it seems, all I can do is mess things up. The SSR is in utter shambles, Silver reckons its time for a new era of the SSR. A new organization...I’m scared. I can admit that to no one, only you.”

“I’ve tried to protect him. I got his blood, his after serum blood. People could have used it for evil, I trusted not even Silver Fullbuster with it. I poured it on the Brooklyn Bridge after reading your letters. Thats where you two first met. I feel like people only remember him as Captain America. Also that they forget his best friend, Ultear Milkovich who protected the boy behind the mask. The woman who loved him, his very first shield...and he did love you back, Ul.”

(Two people had permission to call Ultear ‘Ul’. Jellal and Ur.)

“It seems, I cannot protect him. Only his memory. This job was never meant for me, Ul.”

She refused to acknowledge the tears that escaped her eyes. Ur almost never allowed herself to cry over this. Not the broken promise. The longing for her cousin. She felt it, yes, but she didn’t want to cry over it. Ultear would not want that. At all. Ultear would never had known the impact that her death had made on the entire world.

_“It was her choice, Jellal. She obviously saw you as someone to protect. It wasn’t Captain America she did it for. It was her best friend Jellal Fernandes.”_

__

_“This is my choice, Ur. I’m making it. In Ul’s memory at the least, but she did always want to go out dancing didn't she? She always asked me first, but I can't dance.”_

_“Then let’s do that. Next week. We’ll meet. I’ll teach you how, I’m pretty good if I say so myself.”_

_“Okay then, let’s do it. Ul always said that she was better tha-”_

 

After those words, the line went dead and all Ur heard was static. She never had the guts to tell Jellal how her cousin felt for him, for Ur had felt that was out of her bounds. 

In the present however, she wiped her tears and felt the wind blow. If she was a more poetic person, she would claim it was Ultear embracing her from the dead. Protecting her from her sorrows, and even the people around her. In that line of thought, Ur looked at her cousin’s grave stone, and remembered the promise. Remembered the letters. Remembered Ultear’s main goal: To protect. To be a shield for those she loved, to be a  shield for the innocent who didn’t have to see war.

Ur made her decision then and there.

 

“I knew you’d come around, Pal!” Silver gave her that same smile that he always did and Gildarts rolled his eyes. He sat at the head of the table, still in full Army gear and he nodded at her, his own smile on. They both wanted her around. It was nice to be respected.

“Well, I couldn’t just leave it to you two. But now that we know the basics of the organization. Top secret, government espionage, a better SSR, we need a name and I have it.”

Gildarts raised his eyebrows in surprise, “I was thinking of just the same as before.”

Silver snorted, “I was thinking FMC, Fullbuster Milkovich and Clive.”

Ur shook her head; did she have to do everything? Apparently. “ It will be called Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or SHIELD for short.”

Silver smiled, “I think that’s a good idea. In memory of Jellal and Ultear.”

Ur had smiled brightly, for the first time in years, when Silver mentioned Ultear. It reminded her that perhaps she wasn’t the only one who remembered Ultear’s impact. Well, her and Auntie Rosie.

“Exactly.”


End file.
